


you make me feel so (mmmh)

by irlhendery



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bathrooms, Friends to Lovers, Jaehyun walks in on them, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Walking In On Someone, also based off of a tweet i saw and i couldnt resist, theyre at ISAC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhendery/pseuds/irlhendery
Summary: yeonjun and hyunjin have been staring at each other this whole event, both sharing looks that could only mean one thing. problem is, they cannot wait until everything is over. so, they make a plan. and they think it’s genius. keyword:think.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	you make me feel so (mmmh)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for writing about odd pairings and seeing tweets that inspire me too much for my liking.  
> also idk how isac works so this will be inaccurate  
> title from mmmh by kai  
> pls enjoy

in the crowded area of isac, two idols were not-so-secretly sharing looks of desire for each other.

we, as in literally everyone that knows yeonjun and hyunjin, don’t know how their little ‘relationship’ (if that’s what you would like to call it) had begun. maybe when yeonjun and changbin met up and brought the rest of their group mates to meet, and yeonjun’s attention was immediately stuck on hyunjin, and since then they couldn’t keep their eyes away from each other. yeah, maybe that’s it. 

ever since then, they have been eyeing each other nonstop. literally. no moves have been made. just them looking at each other, as if they’re whole relationship is based off of communicating through the eyes. it’s kind of weird to see with no context to be honest, but whatever works for them, i guess. 

but it’s getting to the point where the two boys are getting desperate for something more. something they can actually do and feel. and unfortunately for them, that craving is happening right here right now in front of a bunch of god-knows how many fans. yeonjun groans. this event is going to last for another few hours. he doesn’t think he can wait that long. and even if he does, it will be late and everyone including himself will be tired. so he would rather much do something while he still has energy. 

beside him, soobin nudges him. yeonjun snaps his head over at him and is met with soobin’s worrisome face. he knew. 

“it’s time for us to take a break in the back,” soobin says, already getting up and stretching. 

yeonjun nodded, and glanced back over at hyunjin. it seemed like his group was also getting a break. both yeonjun and hyunjin shared knowing looks, like they’re discussing a plan right then and there, sharing thoughts on how it would work. _yes, it should work out well._

txt, stray kids, and a couple other groups made their way towards the back, where they could take a break and rest. they also provided bathrooms for them, which was perfect for hyunjin and yeonjun’s plan.

with a sigh, beomgyu plopped on the couch beside yeonjun, nearly falling asleep right then and there. yeonjun looked over at him, and chuckled. it was tiring for all of them. isac always seems like it lasts forever, taking a good chunk of their time and energy away from them. luckily they were given food and snacks (quiet yummy ones, must i say). 

the following groups came in tow, and the room they were in was quiet big, almost a gymnasium. yeonjun searched everywhere until he found hyunjin once again. hyunjin seemed to be busy getting some drinks and snacks for his members. how nice of him, yeonjun thought, and charming. he kept his eyes on him until hyunjin had the time to look right back at him. _let’s do it now_.

first, yeonjun got up, thinking it would be fine without yelling anyone. 

“hyung?”

soobin. yeonjun clenched his fists slightly. _shit_. he turned to face his friend.

“yes, soobin-ah?”

”where are you going?”

”ah, just the bathroom, i’ll be back.”

soobin looked at him with uneasy eyes. he knew yeonjun too well, and he knew yeonjun was lying. and yeonjun knew he knew he was lying. 

“yeonjun-hyung.... look i don’t wanna get in between you two, but be careful. we’re still in public, and if you get caught, who knows what will happen.”

he had a point. they’re still out in the open, with other groups and staff that could easily sell him out. yeonjun pursed his lips, and nodded understandably. 

“i will, soobin-ah, don’t worry too much.”

the taller male nodded, but a little hesitantly. he knew he could trust yeonjun, so he just let him off. 

yeonjun gave him a thankful smile, and promised to be back soon. 

-

hyunjin watched at yeonjun walked out of the room. he watched the interaction between soobin and yeonjun, so soobin must be expecting hyunjin to get up and leave as well. so far so good. 

he looked around to see if his members were paying any attention to him. they weren’t. still, he waited about five minutes before he got up himself. 

“hyunjin? where are you going?”

”to the bathroom,” hyunjin responded to chan, who had asked the question. chan just nodded and turned back to some people he was talking to before.

hyunjin was glad that chan didn’t bug him anymore than that. he sent a prayer of thanks to God.

exiting the room, he walked down the hallway, trying to not make it seem like he was rushing somewhere. hyunjin kept walking until he saw the bathroom, the one yeonjun must have been in. 

about to reach the handle and open the door, he was stopped abruptly by a voice. 

“uh, excuse me? but i think someone is in there already.”

hyunjin paused in his tracks, gripping the handle tightly. he exhaled silently, and turned to meet the face of whoever stopped him. 

staff. of course.

”i’m sorry, i didn’t know, but the door doesn’t seem locked. i’ll check just in case.”

he opened the door, and peeked his head in. he pretended to look around, and saw yeonjun standing there. hyunjin gave him a knowing yet annoyed look, and yeonjun just nodded. backing away, he looked at the staff again.

”no, nobody is in here.”

”ah, that’s weird i really thought someone was. i mean, i saw someone walk in there. maybe i was thinking of a different bathroom.”

whatever. hyunjin faked a chuckled, and shook his head.

”i apologize,” the staff said, bowing, and then walked away.

hyunjin watched the staff walk away. twisting the handle forcefully, he flung the door open and walked in.

 _finally_ , the both of them thought, _we can do this_.

they didn’t any waste time. reaching towards each other, they smashed their lips together, hungrily kissing. hyunjin pushed yeonjun to the closest wall, the grip on his waist enough to leave bruises. yeonjun wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders, tilting his head to get more. 

yeonjun felt hyunjin’s hands travel up his shirt, brushing over his nipples. he let out a pleased sound into hyunjin’s mouth, arching his back as well. hyunjin thought that moans yeonjun let out sounded amazing and perfect. he wanted to hear more, so he proceeded to playing with the older’s nipples.

not many words were shared between them, as expected. just a few ‘you’re so amazing’ ‘fuck’ ‘i’ve been waiting so long for this’, which is a lot to be honest. 

the two of them kept kissing, clashing teeth and tongues together for what seemed like forever, but neither one of them didn’t want to stop. after months of basically wanting each other for themselves, there’s no way they’re letting this moment last a short while. no, they’re getting what they want and (in their own opinions) what they deserve. 

yeonjun was about to pull away to say something, until the sound of the door opening rang loudly through their ears.

oh my god. oh my god oh my god. 

the door just _opened_. 

hyunjin and yeonjun stopped entirely, like a deer in headlights, and whipped their heads to see who had walked in. they were too in shock to pull away from each other. 

and that’s how nct’s jaehyun had seen them, accidentally walking in on them.

he gasped so loudly. loud enough that if anyone were around, they would immediately rush up to him to see what’s wrong. that is, if people were around. fortunately for them there weren’t any. except for jaehyun, of course.

“oh my god. i am so sorry i didn’t know you guy’s were in here. oh god, i won’t tell anyone and-and you’re secret is safe with me i promise,” jaehyun stammered and rambled, face cherry red and eyes looking at anywhere but yeonjun and hyunjin. 

though stuck in their positions, yeonjun and hyunjin were glad that jaehyun had immediately promised that he wouldn’t tell. how nice of him, but it might just be decency.

yeonjun, now out of his shock, shoved hyunjin far enough so that there was about a foot between them.

”no, it-it’s ok. we’re so sorry you had to see.... us.. again we can leave and let you be,” yeonjun had said, his face matching the shade of jaehyun’s.

hyunjin was still frozen, so all he could do was stare at his senior with wide eyes, his face also sporting a red shade. 

with not many words shared between them and awkward movements, yeonjun and hyunjin made their way out of the bathroom so that jaehyun could do his business. 

so they walked side by side, slowly, and still awfully embarrassed. their hairs were messy and their lips were swollen. right now, they’re doing a terrible job at hiding what had happened between them just a few minutes ago. 

hyunjin cleared his throat, grabbing yeonjun’s attention. 

“i understand if you don’t wanna... see me anymore after th-“

”no. don’t say that. i really still do. we were just careless. you know, maybe.. we can meet again. somewhere where an nct member doesn’t catch us,” yeonjun said, trying to be humorous.

hyunjin snickered, and looked at his feet, shaking his head.

”yeah... i’d like that.”

they smiled at each other, sharing a hug for a split second before entering the resting area once again.

yeonjun and hyunjin went to their respective groups, as if nothing ever happened. 

but something did happen. for them, at least.

the minute yeonjun sat at the couch beside hueningkai, the younger started giggling. 

“you could’ve fixed yourself and made it look like you weren’t just making out with someone!” hueningkai quietly exclaimed, but giggling louder. 

yeonjun blushes furiously, ruffling his own hair to attempt fixing it. this only caused hueningkai to laugh more at him. yeonjun huffed and shoved hueningkai, mumbling insults towards him. 

on the other hand, stray kids were not subtle about teasing hyunjin. when they saw him walking towards them, they all let out an ‘ooooo’. hyunjin frowned at them and shook his head, as if trying to quiet them down. 

“sorry hyunjin you already look obvious enough,” minho said, shaking him by the shoulders for really no reason. 

it was obvious that the group didn’t care, which is why they continued teasing hyunjin quite loudly. hyunjin just sighed and took the teasing with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> poor jaehyun  
> i hope u enjoyed lolz <3


End file.
